Never Let Me Go
by GhitaB
Summary: " We always survive. " Et si le coeur d'Elena appartenait finalement à Damon?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Elena ouvrit subitement les yeux. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle s'autorisa une lueur d'espoir et décida de jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Tout était blanc, et elle était seule, désespérément seule. Elle reconnut le sinistre hôpital de Mystic Falls. Ses gensives la brûlaient mystérieusement. Elle paniqua. Où était Stefan? Que s'était-il passé? Où était Damon? Puis, soudain, les souvenirs lui revinrent en bribes. Doucement. La dernière information que sa mémoire avait retenue... C'était sa mort.

**La fiction prend place après l'épisode 3x22. Delena. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, cela aide toujours. Chapitre court, je ne sais toujours pas si je dois continuer ou pas, dooonc laissez moi vos avis. Gros bisous. **

**- Ghita**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Un rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux. Elena poussa un cri strident. Elle se roula sur elle-même et ne bougea plus. Elle se souvenait de l'accident. Puis, plus rien. La peur la gagna, elle tendit sa main et attrapa son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Stefan et attendit que celui ci décroche en rongeant le col de sa blouse. Elle pleurait. Elle ne comprenais rien. Absolument rien. Elle arracha son téléphone rageusement, impatiente et l'envoya de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, sa tête entre les mains et recommença à sangloter. Elle ne comprenais pas. Elle ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler toutes ces émotions qui la consumaient. Elle se sentait brûler. Et elle avait faim, très faim. A cette pensée, elle ouvrit la porte et alla à la recherche d'une infirmière, quand soudain, elle se sentit projetée contre un mur. Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de faire abstraction à la main qui lui serrait la gorge avec haine. Elle murmura: " Stefan? " Le jeune homme lâcha la gorge de la malheureuse et la prit dans ses bras. Il chuchota à son oreille: " Ça va? ". La jeune femme secoua la tête énergiquement et plongea sa tête dans le torse de son amoureux. Il la porta et la posa sur le lit, puis commença à tout lui raconter. Elle pâlissait, au fur et à mesure que les mots coulaient de la bouche de Stefan, et elle hoqueta, brusquement: " Damon? Où est Damon? " Elle repensa au choix qu'elle avait du faire, et compris soudain pourquoi il n'était pas là. Son coeur se resserra Elle aurait tout de même souhaité l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle baissa les yeux, tandis que Stefan s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus arrivait. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un vampire. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. Elle voulait grandir, vieillir, aimer. Elle voulait être humaine, et non pas une sorte de monstre contrôlé par sa soif. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Stefan et gémit doucement. Elle resta ainsi, durant vingt longues minutes puis leva les yeux vers le vampire. Il la regarda, désolée: " Matt est vivant. Il va bien. " Elle soupira de soulagement et esquissa un sourire pour la première fois de la journée: " J'aurais dû mourir Stefan. C'était fini, c'était ainsi. " Il baissa les yeux, coupable. Il aurait dû la sauver. Il aurait pu. Mais il voulait respecter ses choix, et c'est de cette façon que tout a basculé. Il se fixèrent, silencieux, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement... Elena leva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez au ténébreux vampire... Damon.

Damon entra, visiblement enragé. Il posa un oeil sur Elena, qui le regardait effrayée de la réaction que celui-ci pouvait avoir. Il grinça, méprisant: " Matt? Matt? Quand arrêteras-tu d'être aussi stupide Elena? " Il pencha la tête en direction de son frère et sourit, hypocritement, les yeux enflammés par la fureur. " Damon, je voulais mourir. Et je voulais qu'il vive. C'est mon choix, que Stefan n'a fait que respecter. " Il ferma les yeux, et prit une bouffée d'air, essayant de se détendre, puis se rendit compte de l'absence de Stefan. Où était-il passé? Elena bredouilla: " Ce n'est pas sa faute... Damon. " Celui ci s'approcha brusquement et cracha: " Si ça l'est. Il aurait dû te sauver. Tu serais encore humaine à l'heure actuelle. Tu serais encore humaine, tu aurait vécu une vie paisible, et ne serait pas là, en train d'essayer de survivre à l'atrocité qu'est devenir un monstre. Tu m'entends Elena? Je m'en fous qu'il respecte tes choix. Tu aurais pu mourir. Tu ne serais pas là. Plus là... " Il murmura les deux derniers mots dans un soupir douloureux. Elena le fixait, surprise. Elle le détailla, et se rendit peu à peu compte de sa beauté inhumaine. Ses yeux bleus, où elle descellait la peine en ce moment présent, était d'une profondeur, et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa mâchoire était parfaitement dessiné, et ses traits était simples, purs. Elle pouvait également distinguer la forme de son torse, qui se dessinait sous son tee-shirt, bien évidemment noir. " Quand tu es un vampire, tout tes sens, et émotions sont décuplés. " Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle sursauta au son de sa voix. Damon s'approcha d'elle, et lui prit la main. " Je suis là, Elena. Je suis ton ami. Tu n'est pas seule. Tu y arriveras, je te promet. " Elena répondit avec un sourire, et serra la main du beau vampire.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Stefan. Damon et Elena se détachèrent soudainement, tandis que Stefan approchait. Damon soupira de soulagement: son frère n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura: " Tu dois compléter la transition Elena... " Son aîné se mit à applaudir: " Bravo Stefan, c'est ta première bonne idée depuis quoi.. des siècles? " Il sourit, puis marqua un temps de pause. " Elena? " Elena s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre sombre et se balançait, doucement, le regard fixe, absente. Ses yeux la brûlaient, et elle humait une odeur délicieuse, à laquelle elle se refusait de penser... Le sang frais. Elle entendait les gouttes tomber une par une, l'odeur s'envoler vers elle, tandis que le liquide tombait sur le sol. Elle vit sa proie. Une innocente infirmière, qui arpentait le couloir voisin. Une entaille apparaissait sur sa main, et du sang coulait, en petite quantité. Elena recula, terrorisée par ses propres envies. Ses canines s'allongeaient, et ses yeux s'injectaient de sang. Elle paniqua, le bruit des gouttes de sang qui touchaient le sol rythmaient ses sanglots. Partagée entre l'envie de se battre, et celle de céder, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle pleurait, incessamment, elle pleurait. Elle essayait de ne plus rien entendre, de ne plus rien sentir, d'oublier. Elle resta dans cette position durant vingt longues minutes, puis, elle réalisa que la jeune infirmière était déjà partie depuis un long moment. Elle se leva, et se jeta dans les bras de Stefan, sous l'oeil brillant de Damon, dont le coeur se resserrait à cette vision. Il esquissa un sourire forcé et sépara le couple " Vous êtes bien mignons, mais là, je crois qu'on a des choses plus importantes à faire. Vous prendrez une chambre après, fréro! " La nuit tombait. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, et se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Salvatores. Bonnie se trouvait dans le salon quand ils entrèrent.

" Voici le plan! " annonça Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième ( ou troisième pour ceux qui lisent la fiction depuis le début, j'ai regroupé les deux premiers chapitres ) chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires qui me donnent le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et qui me motivent à continuer ma fiction. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, des choses que je pourrais faire, ajouter, enlever... Ce n'est qu'ainsi que je pourrais m'améliorer. Bonne lecture :).**

**- Ghita**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Elena s'assit sur le canapé, accompagnée de Stefan, et regarda autour d'elle, suspicieuse. Bonnie lui souriait, légèrement. Celle-ci réussissait peu à peu à refouler sa haine envers les vampires, à contrecoeur, pour ses amies. Mai s elle voulait qu'Elena garde son humanité, elle refusait qu'elle devienne un monstre. Et elle avait l'intention de lui donner tout les moyens pour arriver à surmonter sa soif.

" Tu va te nourrir sur Bonnie, Elena. "

Celle-ci regarda son amie, affolée. Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. " Non. Pas pour tout l'or du monde. " Damon soupira. " Putain, ton côté je-fais-chier-la-terre-entière s'est drôlement accentué avec ta transformation, hein? " La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir de colère, qu'il rendit suivit d'un sourire en coin. " Je ne me nourrirai pas sur Bonnie. J'ai... peur.. de lui faire du mal. " Bonnie leva les yeux vers les deux frères exaspérés. " Je t'en empêcherai. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as pas le choix Elena. Tu n'es plus humaine désormais... " Cette dernière phrase résonna dans la tête d'Elena. Telle une malédiction. C'était fini. Elle n'aura jamais d'enfants. Elle ne vieillira jamais plus. Sa vie allait changer, et il fallait qu'elle y soit prête. Elle pensa à toutes ces personnes qu'elle aime, qu'elle devra quitter, un jour ou un autre... " Jeremy! " Elle cria son nom, une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. " Jeremy! Je dois voir Jeremy! " Bonnie prit son amie par les épaules et l'enlaça: " Il va bien, il est avec Matt. Calme toi Elena.. Calme toi. " Elle se détendit quand elle entendit le prénom Matt. Jeremy était en sécurité, loin d'elle. Damon soufflait, impatient. " Bon, Elena, c'est pas comme si t'avais l'éternité, hein. Pas encore. " Elle céda. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Jeremy seul. Il avait déjà tout perdu.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air et planta ses canines dans la peau mate de Bonnie. Le sang affluait dans sa bouche. Elena sentait la vie couler dans sa gorge; elle grogna de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir... Dans sa transe, elle n'entendait plus rien, ni les cris de Bonnie, ni ceux de Stefan la suppliant d'arrêter. Elena se sentit projetée contre un mur... Elle voulait le sentir encore, ce sentiment de vie, ce plaisir infini, mais quelqu'un la retenait. Damon resserra sa prise sur une Elena déchaînée... animale. Il détailla la femme qu'il aimait. Elle était méconnaissable. Il la retint encore plus fort, et son visage s'adoucit peu à peu. Stefan l'avait rejoint, et caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme. Bonnie était à terre, évanouie. Elena ouvrit les yeux et hurla en découvrant le spectacle devant ses yeux. Elle se laissa tomber en sanglots auprès de son amie, malgré le sang de celle-ci dégoulinant encore de sa bouche. " Bonnie! Bonnie! Réponds moi! Bonnie! Bonnie, je t'en prie. Bonnie, je suis désolée, Bonnie! " Stefan prit Elena dans ses bras et l'attira vers le canapé. " Elle respire. " Ce fut la voix Damon aux côtés du corps inanimé. La sorcière fit un geste, et cligna des yeux. Son cou la brûlait mais c'était le choc qui l'avait assommée. Elle vit Elena mimer les mots " Je suis désolée " et sourit. Elle se leva avec l'aide de Damon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'occuper de sa plaie. Encore faible, elle marcha vers le canapé doucement et s'assit au près de son amie. " Je ne t'ai pas stoppée. C'est ma faute. Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est fait maintenant. Je vais bien, tu iras bien. " Elle serra la main de la malheureuse. " Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai cours. " Elena sourit faiblement et lâcha la main moite de son amie, qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. " Prends soin d'elle, Stefan. " Celui ci acquiesça, et la jeune femme sortit. " Stefan, elle est encore faible. " Il sourit. " Je vais l'accompagner, Damon restera avec toi. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau. Stefan n'était plus là. Il n'y avait que Damon, auprès de la jeune femme. L'atmosphère était intime. Elena s'assit près du feu et observa les flammes danser. Elle sentit Damon près d'elle. Elle aimait sa présence, rassurante, agréable. Elle avait peur de l'accepter, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait cette attirance entre eux. Et l'intensité de ses sentiments lui faisaient peur. Elle s'approcha de Damon. " J'aurais besoin de toi. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. " Il esquissa un sourire, ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, un mélange d'amertume, d'ironie et d'amusement. " Saint-Stefan ne sera pas d'accord. Il veut que tu t'adaptes au régime caniche-lapin-Bambi-autre-petits-animaux-présents-dans-Blanche-Neige. " Elle rit. Et Damon sourit, sincèrement cette fois. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il voulait voir ce rire sur son visage plus souvent. Il n'osa pas lui dire. De toutes les façons, _ce serait toujours Stefan. _Mais il l'aimait, il l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner. " Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Le sang le contrôle. Je n'ai pas envie que cela m'arrive. Je dois être plus forte. Pour Jeremy, pour prendre soin de lui. " Elle prit sa main et la serra. " S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi Damon. " Le vampire hocha la tête, troublé par sa bien-aimée dans la sienne. Elena voulait le lâcher, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait besoin, qu'elle en avait envie. La fraîcheur de la main de Damon lui procurait des frissons qui traversaient tout son corps. Elle se sentait bien, mais elle ne voulait pas faire ça à Stefan. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer le plaisir qu'est la présence de son frère. La question était, si elle aimait Stefan si fort, pourquoi tout son être se consumait quand elle était avec Damon? Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, et fixa ses yeux bleus. Elle se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, elle sentait son souffle frais qui caressait sa joue. Il s'approchait également, hypnotisé par la beauté d'Elena et son approche, qui restait surprenante. Elle allait prononcer un mot quand il posa son doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Rien ni personne ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Elena se consumait littéralement, elle ne pouvait plus résister. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Damon, savourant leur douceur. Il prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis lui rendit son baiser, plus fougueusement, plus passionnément. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et caressa la joue de Damon. La magie de l'instant l'éclaira: _elle l'aimait._


End file.
